Your Own Homework
by Maiyako
Summary: Wufei is sick and tired of always doing Duo's homework for him, but this time will the braided baka be able to convince Wufei to 'do it for him'?


  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
Title: Your Own Homework  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Maiyako   
Disclaimer: Don't own em so don't sue or I'll set the Muses out on ya  
Tetikora: growl  
Sanura: growl…cough cough…err…meow…  
Pairings: 2x5   
Warnings: Yaoi, humor/fluff and orange  
Archive: if anyone would actually want to sure, just tell me first   
kay?  
C&C: yes please  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
Wufei watched as Dou plopped himself down on his bed. "Hard day at   
school?" he asked and Duo could barely lift himself up enough to make   
his nodding visible to Wufei.  
"We have soooo much homework…." Duo whined and Wufei sighed.   
He knew that Duo, despite how intelligent he was, would try to get out   
of any homework as quickly as possible. All of a sudden Duo gave   
Wufei this devilish smirk. //uh oh// Wufei worried then quickly   
dropped his head down and stared into his book. //I must study my own   
subjects I have no time to do Duo's homework as well as my own…no   
matter how cutely he looks at me. //  
"Wufei?" Duo purred, "Would you do it-"  
"No…" Wufei cut in and tried harder to concentrate on his   
work. He knew it was unjust to even consider doing someone else's   
homework but Duo made him do silly things sometimes.  
"But…it would make me feel better." Duo pleaded, and still   
Wufei shook his head. Duo put on a puzzled expression and looked at   
Wufei as if he had lost his mind.  
"Why don't you go ask Quatre or Trowa or Heero…they're just as   
good as me." Wufei offered, he often went to Quatre himself when he   
was having trouble with his own homework. At this comment Duo's mouth   
dropped open and he sat there on the bed gaping. Wufei tried not to   
smile at Duo's face and instead stared harder into the book so hard in   
fact that he actually couldn't read the words anymore. //Not this   
time, I'm not going to break this time…// Wufei commanded himself.   
//If I really love Duo I have to let him do things on his own. //  
"Are you serious?!?" Duo asked then shook his head and put a   
smile back on his face, "of course not, cause you know you do it just   
the way I like it…"  
"It doesn't take much Duo, you could do it yourself you know."   
Wufei countered no letting Duo's kissing up break him. He was   
determined to make Duo do his own work. At this comment Duo stood up,   
"Wufei.." He said with a look of hurt on his face. "Are you trying to   
tell me…that you don't want us to be together anymore?"  
Wufei scoffed, "Don't even try that Maxwell…don't make it seem   
like just because I won't do it for you anymore, that I don't love   
you." Duo smiled realizing that Wufei still loved him, then put up a   
puzzled expression almost immediately after.  
"Anymore?" He asked worriedly, "not ever?"  
"You need to learn to do it yourself." Was all that Wufei   
responded, as he flipped a page is his book, even though he had not   
really finished the last page he was on.  
"I don't want to do it by myself, "Duo responded as if the   
very thought disgusted him, "Not when I have some one to do it for   
me…"  
At this Wufei picked up the book and turned away from Duo,   
"well it won't be ME doing it for you anymore." He couldn't believe   
Duo was being so ridiculous about homework. //I have clearly let him   
be too dependant on me…this is my fault as much as his, if I had never   
done his homework to begin with he probably be working on it already.   
//  
Duo shot up and glared at Wufei, "Look I don't know what your   
problem is, I really need some love right now and if you don't want to   
sleep with me I'm sure I can find some one who will!" He stomped out   
of the room.  
Wufei sat there dumbfounded, "sleep with you??? Oh my, he was   
talking about that IT oh my." Wufei looked down at his book, shut it,   
then flung it to the other side of the room and went chasing after   
Duo, "Wait Duo I misunderstood!" He called out, "I'll do it for you!!   
Hell, we'll do it together!! Just come back here Maxwell!"  
  



End file.
